remnants of the fire emblem
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: after defeating Nergal and the dragon from the protal the lords somehow someway go to remnant as either the heroes they deserve but for what cost if it was not their past lives


**Chapter 1: a rose and the prince**

Dark, darker yet darker is that the phrase for what death feels like. well, today I felt what death felt like when facing Nergal but something felt odd.

"Was all that a dream?" I said

I looked around for my things and my horse luckily I found them but something did not feel right about where I was like I was in another world in a different body or dead then I remembered what happened.

"Nergal did he kill me?"I said even though I knew I would not get an answer.

So I hopped on my horse and decided to get some answers about where I was even if it killed me when trying to figure it out.

It was all most in the afternoon when I found a city or that's what I was told anyway but it looked like one out of a fairytale that mother told me as a child with buildings the size of the tallest of home towers that were for the Royal guard of for a princess waiting for her prince charming but I digress. as I make my way down the street again as I was told I hear something coming down what I assume is an alleyway and I see when I look down there is a man in a trenchcoat with a lit cigar in his mouth and I cane in his right hand and behind him a group of men in the same black formal clothing heading to a place called dust to dust so I decided to go in before them and 2 hooded people came in as well one with a fimier ax and the other with 2 swords and a bow. Five seconds later the men came in and one put out his cigar in the ashtray while the rest went around the room and looked like they were looking for some sort of signal to do something and one was next to this girl and of course me and then this happened

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop this late at night?" said Roman toricwick

"Please just take my lein and leave," said the store clerk

"Calm down we're not here for your money," he said "grab the dust"

As soon as he said that the men near us were in a frenzy to grab everything in the shop and soon the girl with the two swords went up to one of the men while the man with the ax came up to the man in charge and shoved what looked like his right-hand man out of the way while the man next to us went flying out of a glass window and none of the men were able to get farther than the girl with swords.

"Whatever you stole from that old man give it back," the man said

"Oh and why should I, I outnumber you and that girl 5-2," said roman

"Well guy 1 is not going to get up soon so 4-4," said the girl as I jumped through the window to the girl in red to see if she was fine.

He looked outside and saw us out there as the girl walked through the door and soon kick the other the other cloaked person out the other window

"Ok…get them!" Said roman

And they did as they were told but I and red took care of it and then the one in charge came out and smashed his cigar and then pointed it right at us

"Well red, adult Groot, lady of the blades and America it has been fun but this time is short-lived," he said as his cane turned into a flare gun and shot a ball of energy at us

After the man with the ax deflected the shot and as soon as we did roman was climbing a ladder on the other block across the street

"Want me to go get him," said red

He nodded and when he did we were off to go and get him

As we got up there we ran toward him with red in the lead but it was only us at that point in time.

"Hey," said red

"Persistent," said roman

As he said that a hovercraft like a thing which I learned later was an airship and he got on it

"End of the line reds," he said as he threw what was called dust at us and then shot it with his flare gun cane

After the smoke cleared we saw a blond woman that looked like she fell out of a modern-day YouTube anime called RWBY. Anyway red started shooting at the airship and I grabbed some Spears from my horse earlier and started pelting them at the airship while the new girl started fighting a lady in the airship. Soon we won and I was standing there amazed my Spears started to come back on there own then I heard something from the girl in red

"Are you a huntress?" said red as I was listening in the background

"Can I have your autograph?" said red

Turns out she was looking for me before all this mess so she grabbed my and reds arm

"What are you doing to me, lady?! I will have you know that I helped save red's here life and you are acting like it is nothing over here." I said "sorry for the outburst miss"

"Well I had it covered and my name is Ruby not red on red," said Ruby

And after a few hours later and bickering later

"I hope you two realize your actions today will not be taken lightly," said goodwich

" They and he started it," said, Ruby

"What did I do Ruby! did I kill anyone today! Ok, let me think… ok here is my answer oh heck no I did not kill anyone, in fact, the way you were fighting almost killed a man even though it was the guy that tried to rob you" I said

"ENOUGH," said Glinda "anyway I would like to send you both home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist"

She slaps her Beeton on the table but it hit my hand and I barely felt it until

"I am sorry for hitting you, "said Glinda

I screamed. That is all. I screamed in pain

"But before you leave there is someone you should meet" as she walked away from the door and I saw my horse walking by with a plate of cookies on it's back next to a man that was in all green with a carrot in his hand.

He gave the carrot to the horse and took the plate off it's back and pointed to the hall

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes," said ozpin while I and Ruby look confused at the statement

He set the plate down and started to sit down in the middle of us while I and Ruby (mostly Ruby)had some cookies.

"So where did you learn to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever conceived," said ozpin

"Signal academy, "Ruby said

"Only one person of that skill could have taught you skills like that and it's a rusty old crow," said ozpin

"That's my uncle crow," Ruby said

After a few minutes of Ruby explaining why she wanted to be a huntress to ozpin, I noticed Glinda was looking at me strangely until

"Alright what's your story red," said Glinda

"Wasn't I telling you it miss goodwitch?" said Ruby

"No not you the other red," said Glinda

"Well I think this is heaven," I said "because I think I'm dead"

At that moment they looked like they thought I was crazy all but one but

"The heck did you say," said Glinda

"I second that statement," said Ruby

"Well there is a theory about death and other world's," said ozpin

"So you're saying, sir, that… he is dead but alive" said Ruby

"But that is absurd no human or Faunus can be alive and dead and last I checked when you die you are dead forever," said Glinda

"I can see why you are confused but I know it is true almost as such that Ruby has silver eyes," I said

"I believe it Glinda as you know the other three are going to beacon and they have shown symptoms of the same occurrence like Lyn," said ozpin

"WHAT Lyns here in this world," I said

"You know her, "asked ozpin

So I explained my situation and I thought that it was absurd that believed me or ok well Ruby did, but soon we all said our names except Glinda we already knew her from the last chapter so let's move on.

Anyhow after talking it out and figuring out Ruby and I and staying together in the same hotel for the night after Ruby was accepted into a place called beacon academy.

"So. Why did you keep going as far as you did elliwood?"Ruby asked

"It is because I knew we might fail but-but I wanted to avenge my father as you know, but Nergal needed to be stopped and I and the rest of my allies and friends needed to do so,"I said

"But anyone would be discouraged after all that," said Ruby "but I can see what you did is what you thought was right"

"Ruby what is your dream," I said

"I don't know yet but I can already tell it is going to be big," said Ruby

"Well let's get to bed before Glinda comes in, " I said

"I second that," said Ruby

 _Support rank C with Ruby_

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, the two clocked people from before are sitting outside of a cafe with one of the eating a deli sandwich while the other was using binoculars to look into the room that eliwood and ruby are in.

"So Hector what do you think of all this," asked the woman in the cloke

Hector is wearing a normal sweater underneath a chest plate in the color of white and dark blue and armbands in black. He is also wearing brown cargo pants covered by a blue loincloth

"It is very strange but yet I am not complaining because of one thing." said Hector with a smile on his face "what about you Lyn?"

Lyn looks like how she is in awakening but with major differences in the coloring spisificly, it was all in lighter shades.

"I think that this world could be better with us around even though ozpin is kind of an ass he has his reasons for it," said Lyn

"Yha but yet there is always another reason." said hector

"How strikingly profound of you Hector," said Lyn with a coy smile

"What the hell does that mean?" questioned hector

"It means with it sounds like," said Lyn as she looked back up the sky with the shattered moon

"You miss them, don't you?" said hector

"I do," said Lyn "but yet that is how life is for us."

"Don't you mean afterlife," said Hector as he FINALLY took a bite out of his sandwich

"Either or," said Lyn as she took a bite of hers.

[THE NEXT DAY BACK IN ELIBE]

"MARKESS!"

"MARKESS!"

"What is it Rebecca?" asked sain

"It is the lord's bodies!" said Rebecca panting "there gone THEY ARE GONE!?"


End file.
